


Just A Kid

by cowgirl65



Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony reflects on why he likes older men and wonders why Gibbs is attracted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own NCIS and make no money from this.
> 
> The characters' implied ages are based on the actual ages of the actors.

Tony watched with bated breath as Gibbs peeled off his clothes. Most people would think him crazy, lusting after a man old enough to be his father, but Tony didn’t really give a shit what other people thought. He’d always been attracted to older men, ever since he found his sexual identity when he was in boarding school. Sure, there were the usual gropings in the dorms that came with a bunch of hormonal teenage boys stuck together without any girls around, but Tony’s first crush was on his tenth grade English teacher and once he made his interest known, the man hadn’t hesitated in exploiting Tony’s willingness to be in his bed.

Maybe it was because of the lack of affection he had from his father, but even though that’s what he figured most shrinks would say, Tony didn’t believe that. It was just that guys his age, especially when he was first discovering himself, were so immature and Tony appreciated the self-assurance that an older man had.

His heart started racing faster when Gibbs crawled onto the bed, his body looming over Tony’s. Yes, the hair on his chest was turning to grey, but the man was just too damn sexy. Suddenly, he had a moment of insecurity. If he thought guys his age were just overgrown adolescents, didn’t that follow that Gibbs thought the same way? It wasn’t as if he didn’t act goofy and juvenile at work or in bed a lot of the time. Tony swallowed hard. He didn’t know how he could take it if Gibbs thought this was just a casual thing and not a relationship that could turn out more permanent. 

“Whatcha thinking about, DiNozzo?”

Tony grinned, trying to mask his insecutity. “Nothing, boss. Or maybe just how hot you are.”

Gibbs leaned in and pulled on Tony’s lower lip with his teeth, making the younger man groan. Gibbs kissed him harder and Tony let his hands roam freely over his lover’s back and buttocks. “Can’t be nearly as hot as I find you.”

That sent a thrill through Tony. Maybe his worry was all for nothing and Tony knew he’d have to ask if he didn’t want the doubt to ruin their evening. “You don’t mind that I’m… well, just a kid compared to you?”

Gibbs pushed himself up and stared at Tony. “Where the hell would you get that idea?”

Tony shrugged. “Just thinking, that’s all.”

Sighing, Gibbs rolled off and sat up. “Tony, I have never thought of you as ‘just a kid’. Not even when we first met back in Baltimore. A young man, maybe, but certainly not a kid.” He shook his head with a wry smile. “Sometimes I wonder why you’re with someone old enough to be your father.”

Tony grabbed Gibbs and pulled him down beside him. “My father could almost be your father,” he pointed out. “And I wouldn’t go out with someone as young as me. I mean, you wouldn’t drink bourbon until it’s properly aged, would you? Hell, sometimes I think I’m still a kid.” He leaned in and kissed Gibbs hard.

Using what Tony was sure was a Marine manoeuvre, Gibbs quickly flipped Tony over so he was on top. “Well, sometimes you act like any other smart-mouthed kid,” he teased, “but you taste better than any bourbon. And don’t worry, I know you’re all man.” He grabbed Tony’s wrists and pinned them above his head.

“Whatever you say, boss,” Tony groaned before Gibbs started devouring his lips. He didn't question any more when he felt Gibbs’ arousal push against him and it wasn’t long before the older man was inside him, driving harder and harder until he took Tony over the edge. Gasping for breath, Tony spooned closer into his lover’s arms when Gibbs finally moved off. “You’ve aged perfectly, boss. Hope I can be just like you someday.”

He felt Gibbs’ chuckle against his back. “Go to sleep, Tony,” he murmured. Tony smiled and did as he was told. After all, he had to listen to his elders, didn’t he?


End file.
